Traptrix
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Armadilhatrix" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Traptrix" ( Kowakuma) is an archetype of Level/Rank 4 EARTH monsters that debuted in Judgment of the Light. "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" is not a "Traptrix" card because it does not have 「」 in its Japanese name. Design The ATK and DEF of each monster totals up to 2800. They have the appearance of young girls in their own artworks, but the artwork of "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" suggests the girls are either vicious creatures in disguise or bait to lure prey for their pets. The pets of the "Traptrix" girls are based on creatures known for using holes to trap their prey: * "Traptrix Nepenthes" is based on a pitcher plant that lures insects into a chamber with unclimbable walls filled with digestive fluids. * "Traptrix Myrmeleo" is based on an antlion who simply waits at the bottom of a pit dug in sand until something falls in. This pit is cone-shaped and the floor is made of loose sand that is also unclimbable. * "Traptrix Atrax" represents the funnel-web spider, sitting at the bottom of its tubular web and grabs anything that disturbs one of its tripwires with its strong and highly venomous fangs. * "Traptrix Dionaea" takes after the venus flytrap. It is the exception to this pattern since venus flytraps have hair-like trigger trichomes on the inner surface of their leaf lobes that, when tripped, close the lobes in about 1/10th of a second. * "Traptrix Mantis", an orchid mantis. Orchid mantises mimic parts of the orchid flower. The four walking legs resemble flower petals the toothed front pair being used as in other mantises for grasping prey. * "Traptrix Rafflesia", their Xyz Monster, is named after the Rafflesia Genus, which is not a carnivorous plant or an ambushing insect, but rather a parasitic plant, that uses its putrid odor to lure pollinator insects. Estilo De Jogo The archetype is centered around using "Trap Hole" and "Hole" cards to activate various effects. Each "Traptrix" is immune to "Trap Hole" cards themselves, while also adding support by tutoring "Trap Holes" or each other. With these traits, a "Traptrix" deck will usually have good opening moves, since they can react quickly against virtually any monster your opponent may Summon. Note that "Traptrix Atrax" also extends her anti-negation protection to other Normal Traps, so the Deck can also run "Mirror Force", "Dimensional Prison", and even make a temporary one-sided anti-Trap lock using "Trap Stun". Further useful yet indirect support exists for the archetype through the use of their types. Insect and Plant support cards may be sufficient to satisfy the deck's hunger for competitiveness. An example to this is "Gigaplant", "Beetron" and "Lonefire Blossom". Also the fact that they are all EARTH monsters are useful since "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord" or "Gigantes" can fit in to support them further. Due to the small number of members within the Archetype, in addition to their reliance on numerous Trap Cards, "Traptrix" is most suitable as an Anti-Meta strategy, by controlling the Field by using Traps and slowly gaining resource via either "Traptrix Myrmeleo" or "Traptrix Nepenthes", while at the same time grinding out your opponent's resources. "Traptrix Myrmeleo" can also be splashed in other decks, along with "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" and other "Trap Hole" cards for covering the Deck's weaknesses and giving a little defense boost. "Traptrix Dionaea" can revive a "Traptrix" monster upon being Normal Summoned, which sets up Xyz Summons and can trigger the effect of "Myrmeleo"; it also can set a "Hole" Normal Trap Card from the Graveyard when it is Special Summoned. Chapéu. The acronym stands for "[[Hand (archetype)|'H'''ands]]-[[Artifact|'A'rtifact]]-'''T'raptrix". Depending on whom you inquire, it may be seen as a Meta or anti-Meta Deck. The idea is to utilize "Fire Hand" and "Ice Hand"; "Artifact Scythe" and/or "Artifact Moralltach" alongside "Artifact Sanctum"; and "Traptrix Dionaea" and/or "Traptrix Myrmeleo" alongside "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare", "Time-Space Trap Hole" and/or "Void Trap Hole". The "Hands" provide floaters and spot removal; the "Artifacts" provide disruption; and the "Traptrix" provide backrow support and the occasional Xyz Summon via "Dionaea". This deck saw a great success by placing 2nd in 2014 Yugioh World Championship Fraquezas Due to their heavy dependence on "Hole" Trap Cards, en masse Spell/Trap removal will easily bump off these Decks. Similarly "Royal Decree", "Jinzo", "Jinzo - Lord", "Forced Ceasefire", "Dark Simorgh" and similar "anti-trap" cards can severely hinder the Deck unless you control a face-up "Traptrix Atrax", who prevents the activation AND effects of your Trap Cards from being negated. Also, any Decks that running "Forbidden Lance" (or Decks that runs any "unaffected by trap" monsters such as "Troposphere") can evade their Traps easily and still destroy their monsters, making them quite a nuisance. Since most of the "Hole" cards can only be activated upon a monster's Summon, "Traptrix"-based Decks may have difficulties against decks that designed to have a large set-up quickly (this is more apparent if you go second), such as against "Karakuri", "Dragunity" and "Six Samurai" Decks. To remedy this, mass-removal cards such as "Mirror Force" are highly recommended. You may also want to fit a few Counter Trap Cards (or even "Breakthrough Skill") to handle a monster with anti-destruction ability, such as "Stardust Dragon" (in case you cannot have "Traptrix Atrax" quickly). Finally, "Traptrix" monsters have low ATK and DEF and without the proper "Hole" cards backing them up, they can easily be dispatched by well constructed Beatdown Decks and most Meta Xyz and Synchro Monsters. Cards Recomendados Deck Monstros de Efeito * Traptrix Atrax * Traptrix Dionaea * Traptrix Mantis * Traptrix Myrmeleo * Traptrix Nepenthes * Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior / Doom Dozer * Beetron * Danipon * Giant Rat * Gigantes * Gigaplant (with "Supervise") * Grandsoil the Elemental Lord * Koa'ki Meiru Beetle * Lonefire Blossom Monstros Reguladores * Infernity Beetle Monstros Sincro * Underground Arachnid Monstros Xyz * Traptrix Rafflesia * Fairy King Albverdich * Number 70: Deadly Sin * Number 77: The Seven Sins Magias * Black Garden * Creature Swap * Forbidden Dress * Forbidden Lance * Verdant Sanctuary Armadilhas * Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Bottomless Trap Hole * Breakthrough Skill * Deep Dark Trap Hole * Giant Trap Hole * Lair Wire * Naturia Sacred Tree * Void Trap Hole * Normal Trap Cards in general Categoria:Arquétipos